The Sixth Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held 06-10, 1989. The topics to be covered are: 1. Human Genome lnitiative - physical & biological strategies 2. Recombination and Resolvase 3. DNA Topology and its Functional Role 4. Structure, Dynamics, lnteractions & Expression of Biological Macromolecules 5. New Techniques in Molecullar Biophysics & Molecular Biology The sessions will consist of 30 minute lectures, short oral presentations (15 minutes), panel, group and poster discussions. The program will admit 500 scientists from 14 nations to the deliberations. All efforts will be made to devote a significant part of the time to talks by graduate students, postdoctorals and young faculty.